


The apartment

by Derpblueboi



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cuties, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Pain Kink, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpblueboi/pseuds/Derpblueboi
Summary: There is the way to make Cocaine and why it's called that. Please do not make it and I am not supporting it in any way how. If you are triggered by the subject of drugs there is () to show the definition. You have been warned.





	1. Day 1

The four egos have acquired an apartment cuz mark and jack were being bitches about everything they did.  
Anti:dAMn thIs plAcE iS a DuMp...  
Dark:A dump you put us in.  
Anti:IWASNTMEANINGTO!!!!  
Dark:YOU TRIED TO BREAK MARKS GIRLFRIENDS NOSE!  
Anti:FUCKYOU!  
Dark:You would. *Dark says casually walking past a flustered anti and setting his stuff down on the couch* Well I guess this isn't to bad. What do the docs think?  
Dr. Iplier: This place.... Isn’t very sanitary  
Doctor Schneeplestein: eh it’ll be fine  
Dark: Uuuuuum ok so let’s figure out where we are sleeping.  
Dr. Iplier: ok I guess I’ll call the couch  
Dark:No I want anti to sleep on the couch since he put us in this place.  
Anti:*raises middle fingers at Dark*  
Dr. Iplier: alright  
Dark: I call master bedroom.  
Doctor Schneeplestein: I call guest room  
Dr. Iplier: hm I guess I can share a room with someone  
Dark:I have no problem sharing.  
Dr. Iplier: ok I’ll share a room with you Dark  
Dark:Ok.  
Anti:So Im jUst TRaSh nOw!OKFUCKYOUALL!  
Doctor Schneeplestein: since when weren't you trash..  
Anti:*looks at doc schneepledick with a death glare that could kill a horse* I hate you  
*anti says before going into the bathroom and locking the door.*  
Dark:That may have worked with jack but that ain’t gonna work with us, we don’t pee… wait do you two pee?  
Dr. Iplier: well technically yes  
Dark: Well fuck.  
*the three can hear a distinct irish cunt laugh comin from the bathroom.*  
Dark:Hey don’t make me put the lucky charms theme song on!*dark warns*  
Doctor Schneeplestein: Vell, ve don’t have to go now but I mean later on yes but ve can deal vith zhat later  
Dark:*mutters under breath* Irish shit stain on existence.  
Dr. Iplier: alright..well then..*he sighed before walking away*  
Dark: I’m going to bed. FEEL FREE TO COME OUT WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE NOT BEING A BITCH!*dark yells at anti before going to the bedroom and closing the door behind him*  
Anti:*mutters under breath* I Am gOIng To sliT HIs nEcK.  
Dr. Iplier: *Dr. Iplier walks back looking at Doctor Schneeplestein* I’m heading to bed *he walks to the bedroom and knocks on the door and fades through the door*  
Doctor Schneeplestein: Alrighty zhen I guess I’ll sit out here for a vhile  
*Anti walks out of the bathroom at like 12 to get a cup of water not realizing schneepledick to be on the couch and when he turns around to go back to the bathroom he is faced with the insufferable horrors and endless doom protruding from the eyes of the beloved DR.Schneepledick….he screams like the bitch he is. Waking up Darkiplier and Dr.Iplier in the process.*  
Dr. Iplier: *opens the bedroom door and runs out of the room* what going on,is someone dying here?  
Dark:*walks calmly out of the room*I know the bitchy scream from anywhere.  
Doctor Schneepliestein: Ja, it vos just Anti running back into zhe bathroom and screeching.  
Anti:HESCAREDTHESHITOUTOFME! *Anti yells from the bathroom.*  
Dark:Get out of the bathroom then.  
*Anti slowly opens the door and walks out*  
Anti:SoRry I RuInEd yOUr sLEeP. *Anti apologized kind of scaring everyone in the room*  
Dr. Iplier: *He looked over at Dark* is he..feeling alright?  
Dark:I think he’s fine, it’s just he wasn’t planning on disturbing our sleep.*dark say smirking like the satan shit head he is and crossing his arms as if in scorn really giving anti mixed signals like does he want to fuck him or beat him? Anti will never know*  
Anti:S-SHUT UP! (baka) *anti yells blushing like a neko girl on some really kinky hentie, dark just chuckles to himself a chuckle that would turn on millions of fangirls around the world*  
Doctor Schneeplestein: *chuckles and shakes his head*  
Dr. Iplier: well..uh I guess your forgiven Anti  
Anti:oH sHUt uP yOu baGs Of shITs*anti waves them off before laying on the couch still blushing*  
Dr. Iplier: I was being nice *walks back to room*  
Doctor Schneeplestein: I’m gonna head to my room *he walks away to his room*  
*Dark stays up to turn off all the lights, clean the glass from anti dropping the cup on the ground, and other things. When dark got done with cleaning up he looked at the sleeping body of anti, he smirked and got a blanket to put on the glitch bitch wanna be. He kissed the green bean on the forehead and whispered a little* I love you, you little shit*dark smiles and walks to the bedroom. Little did he know anti was awake the WHOLE DAMN TIME*


	2. Day 2

(Anti and Dark’s side of the story)  
Disclaimer:the quotation marks represent their thoughts  
*The doctors realized that if they wanted to live they would need food so they agreed to leave for groceries. Leaving anti and dark alone together.Anti and dark sit awkwardly on the couch...silence filling the air as the sexual tension flies through the air like a wild pig.*  
Dark:Damn I wish this place had tv.  
Anti:WeLL mAYbe wE coUld fiNd a Way To eNTertaIn ouRseLvEs.*the air around them begins the tighten, you can hear faint romance music you would hear during a love scene in the background before the both scream* THUMB WARS!!!!!!!  
For the next hour or so they war the shit out of their thumbs.  
Dark:Alright I’m bored.*he gets up and begins to walk towards the kitchen when suddenly he falls to the ground like the bitch he is and winses* Holy shit how the fuck is this even possible?! *he says after seeing that he had cut his foot with glass he had missed last night.*   
Anti: *looks over at Dark while thinking* “wHaT tHe FUck ShOuLd I Do..shoUld I lAUgh, sHOuLd I hElp HIm,WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!!” *he glitched violently*  
Dark:STOP GLITCHING AND GET SOME HELP YOU FUCK ASS BITCH SHIT!!!!!!  
Anti: I’M SORRY BUT I AM PANICKING OVER HERE!!  
*Dark inhales and exhales calming himself* Ok breath we just have to clean the cut and stop the bleeding, how hard could that be? “About as hard as it is not to get a boner right now from the glitching cunt”  
*Anti got up and walked over to Dark and grabbed a napkin off the counter and wetted it down before getting on his knees* Ok DARk sTAy StiLl *He put the wet napkin on the cut on Dark’s foot, dark winced in pain* sTOp beiNg a bItch. *dark gave anti a death glare but tried to suck up the pain as to impress the leprechaun. Once anti had cleaned the cut the best he could he actually ripped the bottom of his shirt of as to wrap the wound. Dark started to blush at the sight of anti’s abdomene, he wasn't very buff but he wasn't fat either, he was like in the middle. Dark could also see antis v line and a very happy happy trail*   
Dark:“damn i could nut to that”   
Anti:WhaT aRe YOu loOkIng At?  
*dark has been spotted*  
Dark: n-nothing just help me up.  
*and anti did so and called the the docs*  
Dr.Iplier:yellow?  
Anti:...We hAve A prOblEm…  
~ the doctor's side ~  
The doctors had realized that they need food to live(who knew) so they agreed to leave anti and dark to go to the grocery store.  
Dr.schneeplestein:so vwe must get zee pizza ,tater tots, and zee… *looks closer at paper then quickly shoves it in Iplier’s face* what zee fuck does zis shit say?  
Dr.Iplier: um…*looks closely at paper* ...salad ingredients? Ya salad ingredients! *he said proudly*  
Dr.schneeplesein:you are just like a young child.  
Dr. Iplier: hey you are more of a child then I am  
Dr.schneeplestein:I am truly young at heart   
Dr. Iplier: I know that  
*out of nowhere some girl came up from behind them and asked* are you two married? If so you are a beautiful couple.   
*Schneeplestein and iplier both just kind of looked at her with blank expressions on their faces*  
Dr. Iplier: I’m sorry but we’re not married nor even a couple  
*Dr.schneeplestein just kind of stood there staring at the ground blushing but also on the verge of tears. The women apologized and left.*  
Dr.Iplier:*chuckles* well wasn’t that something buddy?  
*now that just sort of stabbed schneeplestien in the heart. It felt as if his whole body was going to break down and cry. He excused himself from iplier and ran toward the bathroom in which he fell onto the floor crying.*  
Dr.iplier: are you ok? *he stood in the doorway*  
*Schneep screeched in fear as he turned to face his love.*  
Schneeplestein: N-not re-really *he hiccuped*  
Iplier: well don’t be, just talk to me  
Schneep: …………………...ok………………  
Iplier: soooooooo?  
Schneep:DON’T RUSH ME!!!  
Iplier: goddammit *iplier muttered before smashing his face into schneeps hairy face. Schneep sat frozen on the bathroom floor as iplier gracefully made out with a motionless person before separating* come on we’ll finish later now we have to do stuff. *Iplier stood up and reached out for schneeps hand, once schneep grabbed ilpiers hand he was pulled up. Iplier whipped away schneeps remaining tears* no more crying you big child.  
*Just then ipliers phone rang*  
Dr.Iplier:yellow?  
Anti:...We hAve A prOblEm…  
Dr. Iplier: what type of problem?  
Anti: DarK soMEhoW cUt hImsElf kinD Of pRoblEM. We cLeaNed iT aND wRaPpeD It uP bUt WHat’s NeXt?  
Dr.iplier:stitches. But wait until we get back, can you two handle yourselfs for an hour or two?  
Anti:UmM yA He’LL bE fINe.  
*hang up*  
~back to anti and dark~  
Anti: ArE yOu SUre YoUr oK?  
Dark: when have I not been?  
Anti: oK Um cOOl...I’m gOnNA cHanGe mY sHIrt tHeN. Ok?  
Dark:Ok.(secretly fangirling)  
*anti takes off his shirt.it is at this moment where dark... (knew he fucked up)...began to appreciate the beautiful body that anti has. The small yet semi fit (stay real bro) irish mans body had hair in ALL the right places and non in any of the wrong places, the greenish/pale skin of the leprechaun was smooth and beautiful with all its flaws and scars from fights. His butt was just the right size but maybe a bit small but dark didn’t care about that, he cared about the person that is trapped in that flawed/beautiful body. He loved anti but he was scared that the small green bean would reject him. While dark was eyeing down anti, anti caught notice.*  
Anti: wHAt aRe YoU lOOkiNg aT? *anti asked breaking darks trance only to be cast in a trance again from the loud and glitchy voice anti has obtained*  
Dark: you have such a pretty voice *dark muttered*  
Anti: HUh? *dark finally snapped out of his trance realizing that 1. Anti is fully clothed and 2. He just gosh darned fucked up*  
Dark: Uh I said nothing  
Anti: YeAh sURe yOu Did…  
Dark:so how long will they be?  
Anti: aBoUt aN hOUr oR tWo  
Dark: well in that case I’m gonna take a nap.  
Anti: I mIGhT jOiN YOu iN tHaT IDea DiCk hEaD  
*dark and anti got settled on the couch. Dark just laying on antis lap as anti uses the recliner part of the couch. Anti ran his fingers through darks fluff ball of hair*  
Anti: HOw ThE hElL dId yOu MAnAGe To dO THis? *he whispered*  
*dark mumbled in his sleep turning his body towards anti so that dark is facing anti. Anti smirked devilishly and booped the grown man nose whispering a small honk and chuckleing like a mad man.(he is) when he calmed down he looked down at the sleeping body. Anti pet the mans face, smiling.(creeeeeepy) anti loves darks face, he loved the expressions and the features on the mans face. Pretty soon anti to fell asleep*  
~~~~~hours later~~~~  
*The doctors return to the house after a few hours to see Anti and Dark sleeping on the couch. Doctor Schneeplestein quietly walked up to Anti* SMACK CAM *He yelled and slapped Anti in the face* whoopsh *he said making the sound effect. Anti woke up and glared at Doctor Schneeplestein and sat up not realizing that Dark was still on his lap*  
Anti: Oh I'M gOnNA..*he growled and tried to sit up only to be stopped by Dark's groan. He looked at his lap to see Dark laying there* yOu'RE lUcKy He Is oN My LAp RiGHt NoW.*he gave schneeplesein a death glare*  
Dr.Iplier: well I guess this makes a good opportunity to give the derp face the stitches  
~skip this drama cuz I ain’t doin that, i already have to deal with my mom and i am not bringing her teachings here~  
*Dr. Iplier wraps Dark's foot in a bandage,tightly making Dark wince* it's alright..now do not run or do any jumping so I need you to take it easy *he looked over at Dark then Anti* and someone needs to take care of him.   
Dr.schneeplstein: I would like to volunteer, I don’t trust anti and your busy and dark can’t watch himself.  
Dr.Iplier: wait, what? I’m busy? With what?  
Dr.schneeplstein: job You need a job. Money we need money. Get with the system man!  
Dr.Iplier: oh ya I guess that’s important...um anti what time is it?  
Anti:1 dOeS iT lOOk LiKe I’m A cLoCk, 2 ThERe aRe tWo OtHEr PEoPle In ThIs RoOm aNd 3 iTS 9:32pm.  
Dr.Schneeplestein: Alright motherfuckers it’s time for bed, dark your on the couch.  
Dark:ok  
Anti:AWWWWWW I WAS LIKING THE COUCH!  
Dr. Iplier: you can stay on the couch but you would have to give Dark room.  
Anti: YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!  
Dark: You are literaly a fucking child  
Anti:BITCH YOU LOVE ME!  
Dark: “goddamn your right you irish cunt” FUCK YOU!  
Anti: YOU WANT TO!!  
Dark: Don’t tease me.  
Anti: wHaT iF I Do?  
Dr.Iplier: stop dirty talking each other.  
Dark:*whispers to anti* I hope you don’t plan on sleeping.  
*Antis face turned a bright red and he looked away* I wOn’T bE sLeEPiNg.. *he mumbled*  
Dr.schneeplstein: CUZ YOU’LL BE FUCKING OK WE GET IT JEEZ WHY ARE WE STILL HERE?! IPLER WE’RE LEAVING SO THEY CAN SUCKEACHOTHER OFF! *he yells while dragging Iplier into the bedroom.*  
*everyone goes to sleep*


	3. Day 3

*Dr. Iplier and Doctor Schneeplestein were in the kitchen talking and drinking coffee waiting for Dark and Anti to get up so they could discuss on who’s getting a job. Soon Dark and Anti woke up and walked to the kitchen*  
Dr. Iplier: good morning you two...we’ve been expecting you  
Anti: PleAsE dOn’T kILl mE  
Dark:please kill me  
Dr. Iplier: I’m not gonna kill you two  
Doctor Schneeplestein: but I might if you two get on my nerves  
Anti:DoC lOoK mE iN tHe EyEs AnD tElL mE yOu Do NoT fUlLy ExPeCt Me To RuIn YoUr LiFe.  
Dark:you already have.  
Dr.Iplier:well your just peachy this morning aren't ya  
Dark:I will stab you in the throat.   
Doctor Schneeplestein: alright alright.. *he got in between Dark and Dr. Iplier* I do not feel like doing a surgery today  
Dark:fine *he angrily grumbles off to get cereal*  
Dr.Iplier: *turned to anti * what did you do?  
Anti:*le gasps* WoW sHaLlOw WoW jUsT wOw SoMeThInG bAd HaPpEnS aNd It’S aLwAyS mY fAuLt, Ok I sEe HoW iT iS…  
Dark: he wouldn’t stop fucking with me all night.  
Anti: AnD nOw He HaS a RaGiNg BoNeR *anti smiles brightly to himself*  
Dark: *mumbles to himself* fucking glitch..  
Anti: I hEaRd ThAt DaRk  
Dark:*glares at anti and growls*  
Anti: Oh LoOk He Is A bItCh.  
Dark: not as much as you are.  
Anti:*sticks tongue out like a child*  
Dark: *walks over to Anti*  
Anti:*tenses up in fear but keeps a smirk on to at least look cool when he gets punched in the face*  
Dark: *glares at Anti* soo..you wanna be a bitch today huh?  
Anti: ArEn'T yOu AlReAdY tHeRe?  
Dark: *scoffs* no I’m not  
Anti: EvEn If I wAs WhAt WoUlD yOu Do AbOuT iT? WhInE?   
Dark: no I would….do nothing about it..and besides whining isn’t my thing  
Anti: DaMn YoU aRe A wEaK dEmOn If YoU aSk Me.*he say fully knowing his ass could be beat at any second.*  
Dark: *grabs Anti by the shirt and slams into the wall* you and me both know who’s the stronger demon here *he growled out*  
Anti: Oh ReAlLy? WhO? DoC iPLIeR? *anti laughs like a lunatic* AnD pLuS yOu AnD mE bOtH kNoW tHaT yOu Can’T kILl Me...YoU dOn’T wAnT tO. YoU nEvEr HaVe AnD nEvEr WiLl. *anti smirks*  
Dark: “shit he knows my weaknesses” *he let go of Anti with a frown* you wouldn’t want to kill me either..would you?   
Anti:*anti pauses. Does he want to lose dark?* If I dIdN’t HaVe YoU...WhAt WoUlD i GaIn? FrEeDomM? LoNeLiNeSs?   
Dark: *nods* that is probably what you will gain...the same goes for me.  
Anti:*looks down and starts tearing up* GoDdAmMiT wHy YoU hAvE tO gO aNd MaKe Me ThInK aBoUt ThAt?  
Dark: The same reason why you made me think of it *he lifted Antis chin up with his hand*  
Anti: I hAtE yOu…  
Dark: I..love you to  
Anti:*anti hugs dark but as soon as dark puts his arms around anti, anti jumps* CARRY ME!!  
Dark: fine..*he picks Anti up,bridal style*  
Anti:DOCS WE ARE NOW HAPPILY MARRIED! NOW MY DARKY TAKE ME TO NEVERLAND!  
Dark:anti if we are married…*dark tightens his grip on anti*...there is no escape.  
Anti: WeLl FuCk Me In ThE aSs AnD cAlL mE gEoRgeE cUz I’m FuCkEd.  
Dark: ok I will do that  
Anti: WoW wOw WoW iF wE gOnNa FuCk DoN’t CaLl Me GeOrGe.  
Dark: ok I won’t call you george but I have another name I could call you.  
Anti: WeLl NoW i’M iNtErEsTeD   
Dark: well you’re not gonna know just yet  
Anti: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Dark: YEESSSS!  
Anti: *crosses his arms and turns his head away* No  
Dark: C’mon baby don’t be like that *puts his face in the crook of Anti’s neck*  
Anti:*struggling against darks grip* NoOoOoOoOoOoO! GODDAMN YOU AND YOUR MUSCLES!   
Dark: *chuckles* why do you want to be let go so badly?  
Anti: WhY dO yOu WaNt To HoLd Me So BaDlY?  
Dark: because you asked me to  
Anti: BuT nOw I wAnT yOu To StOp  
Dark: alright *let’s go Anti*  
Anti:*falls on his butt* MoThEr Of LoRd ZaLgO! My AsS!  
Dark: *holds his hand out to Anti*  
Anti:*glares at dark but grabs his hand anyway*  
Dark: *pulls Anti up off his butt*  
Anti: Is It Ok FoR mE tO tAkE a NaP aT tHe MiDdLe Of ThE dAy?  
Dark: of course and I might take one with you  
Anti:NAP TIME MOTHER FUCKERS LETS GO!!!*jumps on couch*  
Dark: *walks over to the couch and sits down*  
Dr. Iplier: we were supposed to get jobs today…  
Anti: GeT a JoB tHeN...Me AnD dArK cAn’T gEt OnE sEnSe We HaVe NeVeR hAd ScHoOl*closes eyes with dark on anti’s lap*  
Dr. Iplier: that is true *looks over at doctor Schneeplestien* ready to go find a job?  
Dark: *curls up and closes his eyes*  
Dr.schneeplestien: ya lets go.  
*the docs leave for work and the demon shits go to sleep*


	4. Day 4

*The two demons soon wake up and stretch. Dark sits up and Anti gets up and checks the fridge for coffee,only to groan in response since there is none. He then looks over to dark*  
Anti: DaRk We RaN oUt Of CoFfEe AnD i NeEd SoMe!  
Dark: I’m sorry Anti that we don’t have any.  
Anti: ThEn LeT's Go BuY sOmE aNd SoMe OtHeR sTuFf To!  
Dark: what other stuff?  
Anti: LiKe A cOfFeE mAkEr, A tV, aNd A bUnCh Of OtHeR lItTlE eLeCtRoNiCs.  
Dark: You do realize that we have to use money to get those and I don’t think the doctors have any money yet.  
Anti: WhO sAiD wE nEeDeD mOnEy?  
Dark: the shops do and I said so to.   
Anti: AwW ok  
Dark: I know maybe later when we get money but until let's wait for the doctors to get home.  
~with the doctors~  
Dr. Iplier: Are you sure this is the right place Schneep?  
Doctor Schneeplestein: I’m positive this is the place  
*the two doctors stand in front of a hospital that looks abandoned. They go into the hospital to see it crowded*   
Dr. Iplier: Woah this place is crowded right Schneep  
Schneep: *gripping onto Dr. Iplier* yep!  
Dr. Iplier: *looks down at Schneeplestein, chuckles, and kisses his forehead* don’t worry we won’t be here for long   
Doctor Schneeplestien: yeah…  
*the two walk up to the receptionist* hello what do you gentlemen need? *the receptionist asked as Dr. Iplier cleared his throat* we need some applications *he said as the receptionist nodded and gave them both applications* thank you *doctor Schneeplestein said then they got out of there*   
~back at the house with the two demon~  
Anti: *upside down on the couch* DaAaAaArK i’M bOoOoOrEd!   
Dark: Hi bored I’m Dark.  
Anti: MoThEr FuCkEr If YoU SaY AnOtHeR dAd PuN i WiLl KiLl You and your dog.  
Dark: Don’t kill yourself  
Anti:what?  
Dark: don’t you remember, your my bitch  
~docs pov~  
*after applying they were informed that they will be tested in 2 days so they should study. Ilpier and schneep are on their way home when iplier recommended going to the library*  
Dr.iplier: want to go to the library?  
Schneeplestein: sure, I mean we do need to study  
Dr.iplier: ok *ilpier said before picking schneep up and running like he was being chased by a murderer(anti).*  
Schneep: Iplier!! *He held onto Iplier's shoulders*  
*soon, very very soon they made it to the library*  
*Schneep was giggling almost like a madman*  
*iplier dropped the 150 lb man baby*  
*Schneep fell on his butt and looked up at Iplier tears in his eyes* how could you do this to me?  
Dr. Iplier:*with no emotion in his eyes he comments* fucking whore  
Schneep: *moans like a whore*  
Dr.ilpier: yes daddy.  
*A random stranger that was walking out of the library, looked at the two* WTF?! I don’t know if I should be concerned or aroused.  
Dr. Iplier: aroused   
*Schneep got up and the two walked into the library like nothing happened, leaving the poor confused man outside*  
~timeskip cuz imma lazy fuuuuuuuuuuck~  
*anti and dark*  
Anti:DaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAdDy DaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaRk….I’m BoReD.  
Dark: I'm sorry your bored and I thought I told you not to call me that.  
Anti: CaLl YoU wHaT?  
Dark:*death glare* daddy  
Anti: SiNcE wHeN dO i EvEr LiStEn To YoU….DaDdY  
Dark:*DARK USE DOUBLE MIDDLE FINGERS!!!!!!!*  
Anti:*IT IS SUPER EFFECTIVE!!!*OOf!  
Dark: I WIN BITCH!!!!!  
~back to iplier and schneeeeeeeeeeeeeep~  
*The two doctors see two familiar androids in the library, looking lost. One of them looked like Iplier, but his hair was dark blue, his shirt matching. The other was like Schneep, but he had bright yellow hair, with a matching shirt.*  
Dr. Iplier: *walks over to the two Androids* Google?  
Google: Is tha-at you, goo-o-od docto-or?  
Dr. Iplier: yes it is me and...wait *turns to look at Schneep* ...him *points over to him*  
Bing: Well, th-this is a sur-rprise.  
Dr. Iplier: it is *he then walked over to Schneep and basically dragged the other doctor over to the androids*  
*The two androids smiled happily.*  
Schneeplestein: *looks to the two* oh hello Bing  
Bing: Hel-lo, Dr. Schne-eeplestein.  
Schneeplestein: so what brings you two here?  
Google: Agent’s f-from our comp-panies.  
Dr. Iplier: oh what did they want?  
Bing: To e-eliminate u-us.  
Dr.iplier:like murder…  
Bing:y-yes  
Dr.ilpier:murder murder?  
Bing:is th-there any o-other kind?  
Dr.iplier:murder mur-  
Google:*interrupts Dr.iplier* if murder comes out of your mouth, I will rip out your throat and chuck it into the ocean.   
*the four are silent for a whole three minutes before talking again*  
Schneeplestein: well...I mean I guess you can stay with us for now, that is if you have nowhere else to go?   
Google: R-really?  
Dr. Iplier: yes really, we do need someone to watch anti and dark  
Google: Th-th-that would be lovely. D-don’t you agree, Bin-ng?  
Bing: Y-yes, indeed. N-not a-about watching a-anti and d-dark th-though.  
Dr. Iplier: alright well we should probably head back to the house and hope the other two didn’t destroy it.  
Google: I p-predict that th-he most they coul-ld have d-done is get blood o-on the car-rpet.  
Schneeplestein: most likely  
*The two robots smiled.*  
Dr. Iplier: alright let’s go *he started walking out the door*  
*They followed.*  
Schneep: *follows them*  
~time skip cause I don't really want to write how they walked home~  
Dr. Iplier: *opens the door* Dark...Anti we're back and we brought some people  
Schneeplestein: I wonder where they are  
Google: Ho-opefully not k-killing e-each other.  
Schneeplestein: Nah they have mostly been flirting with each other so I don't think they are gonna kill each other soon  
Google: Sounds like us. *He smiled at Bing.*  
Dr. Iplier: *shakes his head and walks into the living room* ANTI,DARK WE’RE BACK!  
Anti:*from the master bedroom* TELL DARK TO FUCK ME GODDAMMIT!!!  
Dr.Iplier: AND WHY SHOULD I!!!  
Anti: I’LL HELP YOU WITH SCHNEEPLDICK!!  
Dr.Iplier: FIRST OFF HIS NAME IS SCHNEEP, SECOND OFF I DON’T NEED YOUR HELP AND THIRD WHY DON’T YOU TELL HIM?!  
Anti: ONE I KNOW I’M JUST AN ASSHOLE AND TWO *anti piers through the door giving ilpier a look that say “oh really” in a really sarcastic tone then he just closes the door and continues to yell like the true septiceye he is * AND THREE I HAVE BUT HE IS BEING A PUSSY!!!  
Dark: BITCH MY FOOT!!!! STITCHES!! WHAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!  
Anti:MY NECK DIPSHIT!! WHAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!!!!  
Dark: FUUCK YOU  
Anti: PLEASE DO!!I’M A DEPRIVED DICK SUCKER!!!  
Schneeplestein: ENOUGH YOU TWO!!  
Dr. Iplier: *sets a hand on Schneep’s cheek* shh I got this *walks over to Dark, picks him up, and walks over to the master bedroom* open the door Anti..  
Anti :FiNe…...DiCkHeAd MeAnIe….*anti grumbles under his breath before opening the door to reveal a shirtless anti* (fangirls squealing everywhere)  
Dr. Iplier: Shut up and take your demon boyfriend *hands Dark over to Anti*  
Anti:* trys to hold dark but ends up dropping both of them*  
Dark: I guess you fell for me  
Anti: WhAt DiD i Do To GeT YOU oF aLl PeOpLe  
Dark: you.broke.a.girls.nose.  
Anti: AtTeMpTeD, I aTtEmPtEd To BrEaK hEr NoSe  
Dark: that does not help you antisepticeye  
Anti:*fake moans like a anime girl* SaY mY nAmE aGaIn DaDdY dArK  
Dark: fuck you  
Dr. Iplier: well I’m just gonna go back to Schneep and…*slowly walks back to Schneep*  
Anti: ThAt’S rIgHt Go SuCk HiS dIcK!!*anti manages to spet out before iplier closes the door*  
Dr.Iplier: I’m not gonna be the one sucking his dick.*iplier whispers to himself*  
Schneep: what?  
Dr.iplier:NOTHING!!  
~anti and dark pov~  
*anti and dark get up and agree to go and cuddle on the bed. Eventually they find that the bed, for some undefind reason, is not comfortable so they go out to the living room and cuddle on the couch*  
*like that*  
~quick A/N~  
Who’s on bottom and whos on top?  
bottom=dark  
top=anti  
Cause dark would crush anti  
Like should we say the day is over or should we continue?  
Well find out where the bots are gonna “sleep” and then send everyone to bed  
Alright  
~back to the point~  
Dr.iplier: umm ok well you two can “sleep” in the guestroom and me and schneep will be in the masters.  
Google:ver-ry well, good n-night*google says before practically dragging bing off into the guestroom*  
*iplier and schneep go to the masters bedroom and close the door before going to bed*


	5. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is the way to make Cocaine and why it's called that. Please do not make it and I am not supporting it in any way how. If you are triggered by the subject of drugs there is () to show the definition. You have been warned.

Disclamer: the () are Google or Bing giving definitions  
*the robots were the first ones up surprising enough, it seems like they didn’t sleep >.>They got coffee and breakfast for the others. Soon the docs woke up then the demons. Docs seemed to be ready for the day of studying so they took a coffee and some breakfast and set off to the books, leaving anti and dark with the bots. The bots went around cleaning the house sense they had nothing better to do, and anti fell asleep on the coffee table a couple of times before dark decided to put the booger man on the couch. Dark then proceeded to set at the table staring off into the distance thinking of many things, the scenery, the neighborhood, anti’s dick, other egos, things they could put in the house and maybe a bigger/better house.*  
Google: dark da-ark dark da-rrk dark i can go on f-forever dark d-dark dark  
*dark comes out of his daydream*  
Dark: what?  
Bing:*somehow got on the roof* boooo-oo-oooo-ooo-oo-oooooo-o--ooooooo-oooo-ooored-d!!  
Google: H-help.  
~to the docs~  
*iplier is writing a paper while schneep is reading a book about your left kidney*   
Dr. Iplier: *looks over at Schneep* what are you reading about Schneep?  
Schneep:*unfazed by the question eyes still on the pages of the creepily detailed book* kidney stones and how they affect the body.  
Dr. Iplier: can I read it with you?  
Schneep: um sure  
Dr. Iplier: ok *leans over Schneep shoulder and reads with him*  
~back to anti, dark, bing, and google ~  
*sense bing was being an insufferable child google and dark decided to go to the park. They woke up anti and got there things together before going.*  
Dark: i have actually never been around town so i guess this is a good start.  
Google: w-would you li-ike me to f-find the fast-test route?  
Dark: nah let’s have fun with it, like an adventure!  
Google: a-alright well le-et’s go.  
*The four start walking around till Bing got an idea*  
Bing: Hey maybe w-we could g-go to the beach?  
Anti: YeAh ThAtS a GoOd IdEa.  
Google: b-but we do-on’t have s-swimsuits-s  
Dark: STRIP!  
*the tree stay silent looking at Dark*  
Anti: WhY iS iT yOu AlWaYs WaNtInG tO sEe Me NaKeD?  
Dark:I don’t know*he knows why, we all know why…*  
*the four go to the beach*  
Bing: BEACH!*he yells as he runs towards the water like a child*  
Google: *grabs Bing’s arm* be careful ok?  
Bing: ok  
Google: *let’s go of Bing’s arm*  
Bing: *runs down to the sand dunes and falls face first into the sand*  
Google: what did I just say…*walks over to Bing* you alright Bing?  
Bing:*head pops out of sand*I SAW MY LIFE FLASH BEFORE MY EYES!!! It was very uneventful…  
Google: *picks up Bing* I’ll take that as a no and really how uneventful was your life?  
Bing:*looks at google with a straight face* we. are.everyone's. BITCHES!  
Google: *turns to Dark and Anti who a appeared out of nowhere* he appears to be broken...I am going to take him home *walks back the way they came*   
Anti:is there even a repair shop for those things?  
*dark shrugs and they go hang out on the beach*  
~it’s robot time broski’s~  
Bing:I AM THE WAFFFFFFFFFLE LORD!! LEEDA LEEDA LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE LALALALALALALALALALALALALALAALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA  
Google: Bing please…  
Bing:GOOOOOOOOOOOGLE POODLE STRUDEL……  
Google: *sets him on a bench* alright...let me see whats wrong with you…  
Bing:I’m really gay but is that really a problem?  
Google: no not really because I’m gay to but…*leans closer to Bing*  
Bing:*looks into the orbacles of the robot in front of him and whispers* I have to peeeeeeeeeeeeee  
Google: we don’t and can’t go to the bathroom hun..  
Bing:then why does it feel like i'm leaking in the back of my head?  
Google: um let me see your head Bing..  
Bing:kk*turns around revealing a pretty nasty dent in the back of his head, oil leaking out*how bad is it doc?  
Google: first off I’m not the doctors and second off it is pretty bad but it’s nothing I can’t fix *gets up and picks up Bing again*  
Bing:because your google and google fixes all of life’s mistakes, including the human race.  
Google: yes I fix all of life’s mistakes *is walking home*  
*about halfway to the apartment*  
Bing:*whispers*google, gooooooogle, pay attention to meeeeeeeee  
Google: *looks down at Bing* what Bing?  
Bing:SO NO ONE TOLD YOU LIFE WAS GONNA BE THIS WAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!*claps toone in googles face*  
Google: *sighs* how did I end up with you?  
Bing:lots and lots of drugs  
Google: Bing...I don’t even think we can take drugs…  
Bing:then what’s the use of crack then?  
Google:(Crack is made by cooking cocaine powder with baking soda, then breaking it into small pieces called rocks. It got its name because it crackles when it is heated and smoked. Crack cocaine looks like white or tan pellets (sort of like gerbil or dry cat food).) Bing it is for humans not us  
Bing:well 1 now i know how to make it and 2 i hate being a robot…  
Google: 1 please don’t make it...we really don’t want to get kicked out and 2 I know *pets Bing’s head*  
Bing:*gasps even though he has no need to breathe* can we get dairy queen?  
Google:we don’t eat either  
Bing:then what do we do?  
Google:……...I-I don’t know……..  
*there is a silence between them*  
Bing:google  
Google:yes, bing  
Bing:you don’t need to know everything, i still love you*bing say before hugging the robot*i also think i lost a lot of oil so i’m gonna shut down for abit, k?  
Google:that would be best  
*bing shuts down and google carry’s him the rest of the way*  
~at the apartment~  
*google sets bing on the kitchen table and calls mark(he and mark are on good terms)*  
Mark: hey bud haven’t heard from you in a bit, have you found a place yet? If not the offer still stands.  
Google:no we are ok...well i am. Bing has a dent in the back of his head and we need supplies for a repair and we don’t have money. I was hoping-  
Mark: Ya no totally i’ll order supplies now what do you need?  
*google tells mark what to get but i don’t know what that is sense im not a mechanic so wink wonk*  
Mark:that’s it?  
Google: ya that should be it  
Mark: ok. Hey where are you two staying anyways?  
Google: with the docters iplier and schneeplstein and dark and anti.  
Mark:uhhhhh are you sure that’s a good idea, I mean we have room here for you.  
Google: for me not bing, plus we would just get in your way. It’s fine believe me, once I sense danger we will leave.  
Mark:ok just be careful, the things will be here in two days.  
Google: alright see you in two days.  
~to the docs~  
*iplier is still writing and schneep fell asleep. Iplier looked over at Schneep and stopped writing and got up*  
Iplier: well looks like it’s time to go home *he put his stuff and Schneep’s stuff in a bag before picking up Schneep and starts carrying him home*  
~to the demons~  
*it started getting late and anti was getting hungry so they decided to leave *  
~at the apartment~  
*it’s late, bing is in the guest room, google is with him not wanting to leave his side. Schneep is asleep in the master bedroom. Anti is in the shower as to not smell like sea salt. Dark has already taken a shower and is talking to iplier*  
Iplier:so the beach sounds fun at least, and you said it wasn’t that far? Maybe i should take schneep sometime.  
Dark: to do what? Have beach sex?*dark joked*  
*iplier blushed and slapped darks arm*  
Iplier: Asshole...but you know...maybe?  
Dark: man I wish you luck  
Iplier: luck? Your the one that has a crush on the craziest person here  
Dark: he is only crazy when he is bored, you just happen to bore the ever living shit out of him. So what’s your excuse for the sassyasshole?  
*iplier just looks at dark*  
Iplier: I don’t know...I just really like him...he has the same interests as me, he keeps me in check sometime, i guess he’s nicer to me then he is to you. I really like him you know.  
Dark: Then why haven’t you asked him out yet?  
Iplier: well i mean we got kicked out, we are getting new jobs,it’s just a lot to handle right now….*iplier looks at his hands silently thinking of schneeps hands being held within them. Then he realised something* wait why are you helping me?  
Dark:...I don’t know, i guess i just know how you feel...afraid to ask because you don’t want to be rejected, to not know there is a right time.  
Iplier:but you know anti likes you….doesn't he?  
Dark: No not really, he’s always like this, flirty, crazy,in general a asshole but I love him so ya, guess i’m screwed.  
Iplier:*laughs a little to himself* and to think, you used to be the head demon, you murdered millions and here you are desperate to gain the attention of a inferior demon compared to you.  
Dark: life is a bitch  
Iplier:so are you  
*suddenly the bathroom door open, dramatic steam rolls out of the opening a golden glow illuminates a very tired anti in darks boxers*  
Anti: DaRk.CoUcH.nOw.CuDdLe TiMe.  
*anti says walking to the couch*  
iplier:*pats dark shoulder* good luck *iplier gets up and goes to the bedroom with schneep leaving dark and anti alone*  
Anti: DARK!  
Dark: coming and be quiet *gets up from his seat and walks over to the couch and sets down, anti laying his head on his lap.* goodnight *dark closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep the last thing he heard was anti whispering “LoVe YoU, yOu BiG dErP fAcE”*  
>dark sleep  
>anti sleep  
>schneep sleep  
>iplier sleep  
>google “sleep”  
>bing…don’t die?


	6. Day 6

*ok so today the docs are gonna have there test and usually the test thing is two to three day’s but these bitches need money hoe, so they will test today then tomorrow they get the job.(honestly studying would be up to months before they can take the test but we just want to inrage all doctorates that are currently in college.*  
Iplier: well...are you ready Schneep? *he looked over at the other doctor, worry filled his eyes in case they failed*  
Schneep: Ja, I am ready *he looked over at Iplier, determination filled his eyes*  
Iplier: ok let's do this  
*ok so since they are taking the test we will leave them alone so they can concentrate and also do people really want to see them be super quiet and take a test?*  
~to the others~   
*Anti is sitting on the couch, running his fingers through Dark’s hair as Dark laid his head on his lap*  
*loud snoozes filling the air with an accent of quiet breathing. Google silently setting next the still body of bing, bings head now wrapped to keep more oil to leak out. The apartment is silent. Anti moves dark off his lap, he makes his way to the guest room*  
Anti: GoOgLe?  
*google looks up*  
Google: Y-Yes, Antis-septiceye?  
*Anti leans against the door frame*   
Anti:ArE yOu oK?  
Google:wh-hy do you care?  
*anti is shocked by the remark*  
Anti: I-I jUsT wAnTeD tO aSk...YoU’vE bEeN iN hErR sInCe YoU gOt HoMe. CaN i JuSt ShOw SoMe SyMpAtHy WiThOuT bEiNg InTeRrOgAtEd?!*he says offended* I’m NoT hEaRtLeSs*he pauses* Ok NoT eNtIrElY, bUt YoU gEt My PoInT...rIgHt?  
Google:*stares at anti, diabalife in his eyes*  
Anti: I kNoW i’M a DiCkhHeaAd AnD mIgHt Be A dEMoN bUt ThAt DoEsN't ChAnGe ThE fAcT tHaT i CaRe! *anti yells with tears in his eyes* I’m A mOnStEr, A hOrRiBlE,sHiTtY aSsHoLe, MoSsTeR oK! I gEt It! I jUsT dOn’T cArE! BuT i Do CaRe AbOuT tHe ShIt hEaDs ThAt LiVe WiTh Me!*he cries out. Google now on his feet staring at the glitchy mess standing in front of him*  
*Google steps closer to the green child and wrapped his metallic arms around his “friend”*  
Google: I-I’m sorry*he whispers*  
*anti manages to get out of google's grasp*  
Anti: I jUsT nEeD a WaLk*he walks out of the apartment*  
*google stands there blank faced*  
~a few minutes~  
*dark wakes up and find google just standing in the guest room*  
Dark: um Google?  
Google: Hello~...What i-is y-your qu-uestion, D-Darkiplier?  
Dark: What are you still doing here and where’s Anti  
Google: oh I’m j-just making sur-re Bing is d-doing alright an-nd Anti went-t and took a-a walk… I...do-on’t know wh-here he w-went.  
Dark: oh, ok I’m gonna go look for him.   
*dark walks out the of the apartment*  
‘Ok if I was a green dick head where would I be?’  
*dark only got out the apartment doors before hearing a familiar glitchy voice*  
Anti: WhAt Do YoU wAnT?  
*he glitches more vigorously while sniffling, his eyes stained with tears*  
Dark: Anti? Do you want to come inside and talk?*dark gestured towards the doors marking the entrance of the apartments*  
Anti: TaLk AbOuT wHaT? HoW I’M nOt sUpPoSeD tO hAvE fEeLiNgS cAuSe I’m A dEmOn, I’m CrAzY, i’M a AsShOlE, i’M a MoNsTeR, i’M a FuCkInG aLtEr EgO oF a LoViNg, HaPpY, iRiSh CuNt AnD tHeReFoRe I’m EvIl? WeLl To BaD cAuSe I dO hAvE fEeLiNgS, i CaN lAuGh, I cAn CrY, aNd I cAn LoVe AnD yOu KnOw WhAt? I kNoW tHaT bEcAuSe I’m LiViNg RiGhT nOw I lAuGh WhEn YoU dOuChEbAgS dO sTuPiD sHiT, i CaN oBvIoUsLy CrY aNd I fUcKiNg LoVe YoU gOdDaMmIt BuT i GuEsS tHaT's NoT gOoD eNoUgH cOmInG fOr Me, A dEmOn So…*anti angrily grabs darks face and smashes their faces together, roughly, their lips dance with each other,not against but with cause dark loves anti as well and does not wish for this moment to end only for his dreams to be shattered by anti pulling away glaring at the flushed demon in front of him* SeE, i CaN lOvE sO wHaT's So WeIrD aBoUt It?   
Dark: Well..um there is nothing wrong about it because I can love to.  
Anti: BuT wHeN i DiSpLaY ANY eMoTiOn EvEn YoUr SuRpRiSeD.  
Dark: Im only surprised because im not used to that side of you. Anti I know you feel but its hard to comprehend when your serious cause of how crazy you are. And thats not bad its just different and thats why I love you...your different.*dark kisses anti’s forehead* lets go inside.  
*Dark opens the door for Anti. Anti went to walk threw before turning to Dark*   
Anti: WaIt dOeS tHiS mEaN wE aRe DaTiNg?   
*Dark just stared at him as his cheeks grew pink. Anti then confidently walked threw the open door while saying and I quote*  
Anti: Ya We ArE dAtInG   
*back to the doctors*  
*the doctors are walking home, looking around at their surroundings, seeing all sorts of small cafes, bakery’s, and small shops along the streets they are walking down, they point to a few, saying that they could get coffee there while they were going to work*  
Schneep: oh that one looks cute*he said pointing to a neko cafe*  
Iplier: very pink  
Shneep: I think thats the point  
Dr. Iplier: ohh ok *begains to walk a bit faster*  
Schneep: you can’t run from your problems Iplier!  
Dr. Iplier: *runs* ya I can!  
*Iplier runs home and sits outside wating on Schneep since Schneep had the key to the apartment. Schneep soon got home after a while since he was still walking*  
Shneep: have a good run?  
Iplier: that is the most I’ve ran since the host was narrating me   
Schneep: *chuckles and unlocks the door and walks into the living room where they see Dark sitting and cuddling Anti on the couch and google standing next to the couch and anti telling him he can sit down*  
Iplier: *leans over to Schneep and whispers* seems like a lot happened while we were gone  
Google: y-yes a lo-ot of stuff-f happ-pened while y-you were go-one  
Dr.Iplier: how did you hear me?  
Google: I’m a-a super comp-puter..reme-ember?   
Dark: And you’re really bad at whispering  
Iplier: alright well I’m gonna head to bed *he looked over at Schneep* you coming?  
Schneep: yep  
*the two doctors went to their room and basically crashed once they hit the bed*  
Anti: 20 BuCks SaY tHeIr fUcKiNg  
Dark: We don’t have money  
Google: say t-that their fuc-cking? Hm I-I might do-o it  
Dark: Are you sure Go-  
Google: I am s-sure Dark and bes-sides I know I’ll w-win *he said confidently*  
Dark: um alright.. *moves closer to Anti*  
Anti: *yawns* FuCk tHe bEt I’m TiReD aNd I wAnT tO sLeEp *he pushed Dark down and laid on top of him*  
Google: a-alright well...I-I will go-o to my roo-om *he walked off towards the guest room and went inside the room*  
*Dark wrapped his arms around Anti as they both fell asleep on the couch (aww). Google sat in the guest room, checking on Bing before he went to his charging station and “fell asleep”. The doctors were already asleep, in bed, and cuddling.*  
~time skip~  
*It was the middle of night as Schneep was trying to sleep. He quickly shot up and panted quietly. Tears filled his eyes and he sniffled as he remember the bad dream that he just had. He curled up and hugged his knees trying to remain silent as tears fell down his cheeks. Iplier soon woke up apon not being able to hug the other and sat up with a confused look that turned into a look of concern*  
Dr. Iplier: Sweetie what’s wrong?  
Schneep: i-it was *hic* nothing…  
Dr. Iplier: It doesn’t seem like nothing *he cupped his cheeks in his hands* now tell me what is wrong boo  
Schneep: I-It was just a-a nightmare from t-the past…  
*Dr. Iplier nodded and hugged Schneep, gently rubbing his back as Schneep cried on his shoulder. Schneep soon calmed down and laid against Iplier’s chest, muttering small thank yous and sorrys. The two laid down and Schneep grabbed onto Iplier*  
Iplier: don’t worry I will protect you now  
Schneep: a-alright  
*the two soon fell asleep*


	7. Day 7

Today is the day Bing gets repaired so Google gets up and wakes Bing up  
Google: Bing wa-ake up  
Bing:*sets up straight* BING BONG!  
Google: *sighs and takes him out of bed* we’re gonna go get you repaired now, ok?  
Bing:what are YOU talking about I’m perfectly fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine…*looks at his toes and screams* SPIDERS!!!IM ALLERGIC THE SPIDERS!!  
Google: *picks Bing up* first off you’re not ok you seem to forget about the dent in your head and also Bing...you are an android you can’t be really allergic to anything…*he held him close*  
Bing:YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME NOW TRUMP IMMA WAFFLE DOG THING BUTTERFLY   
Google: why did I wake you up…? *he walks out of the room, carrying Bing*  
Bing:i have jelly legs.  
Google: I bet *he walked out of the house and down the street towards Mark’s place*  
Bing:*le gasp* WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME SATAN!!  
Google: *is not amused* to Mark’s house  
Bing: MARKIMOOOOOOOOO I LUV UUUUUUUUU BUT DONT WORRY CUZ I LUV YOUUUUUUUUOUOUOUOUO GOOOOOOOGLE!  
Google: *faces turns a light blue* I love you to Bing but you need to quiet down  
Bing:google i wanna sing you a song!!!  
Google: *sighs* suuure   
Bing:The Easter bunny told me that Christmas isn't real But Santa Claus is still Jesus The gift-giving season is an interesting reason To make everyone fall in love Ba da dee da da dee do In a world full of snow Ba da dee da da dee die With the spirit held up high Ba da dee ba bee yo bing bway Everything feels so alive for the very first time The Easter bunny gave me some coupons I can use To buy some love for my valentine Like dump trucks and diamonds and roses and walnuts And gift cards to the diamond store But those roses and diamonds are all over the floor They've got pretty cool prices but I think we can lower it And if you don't enjoy them we'll let you buy more At the diamond store The Easter bunny showed me that English isn't real And the only language is feelings It's the Christmas season and there's gifts on the trees And the material world is not enough Ba da dee da da dee do In a world full of drones Ba da dee da da dee die And I think I can fly Ba da di ba bee yo bing bway Everything seems so inspired and I can't seem to fight it Ba da do di dee dum wow London Bridge is falling down Ba da do du dun dee Why is the West Coast on fire? Ba da dum dey whey oh dee why hey Everything looks so embrightened The Easter Bunny told me that Christmas isn't real But Santa Claus is still a Twitter meme  
Google: Bing...what the heck…  
Bing:someone holds me safe and waaaaaaaaarm!!!!!!!*bings sings and hugs google*  
Google: *hugs Bing back and picks up his walking pace*  
Bing:ruuuuun bitch!!!  
Google: Bing I will set you on the ground and let you crawl to Mark’s..  
Bing:youd like that to much you kinky bastard  
Google: I’m not as kinky as you are Bing  
Bing:wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeen your rifle with devastation There's a simple explanation: You're a toymaker's creation Trapped inside a crystal ball And whichever way he tilts it Know that we must be resilient We won't let them break our spirits As we sing our silly song When I was a little filly, a galloping blaze overtook my city So they shipped me off to the orphanage Said, "ditch those roots if you wanna fit in" So I dug one thousand holes and cut a rug with orphan foals Now memories are blurred, and their faces are obscured But I still know the words to this song When you've bungled all your bangles And your loved ones have been mangled Listen to the jingle jangle Of my gypsy tambourine Cause these chords are hypnotizing And the whole world's harmonizing So please children stop your crying And just sing along with me  
Google: *stays silent*  
bing:*raspberries the rest of the way*  
Google: *knocks on Mark’s door with his foot* Mark open the door!  
BIng: maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarkkkkkkk  
Mark: coming coming!*he yells opening the door only to see a old tatered, broken bing in the arms of his robot counterpart* oh shit come in um you can put him on the table.  
bing:*le gasp* mark! Did you shave? You have a baby face….gemmmmmmmmmmmmie!!!  
Google: *sighs and brings Bing in and sets him on the table* alright Bing you need to go to sleep for right now  
bing:*pulls up shirt and starts caressing his belly and says in a baby voice* its my baby…..and your THE FATHER!!*points to google*....im actually fine with that….TAKE ME!!!  
Google: Bing please…*sighs* I will after I repair you now you need to go to sleep  
Bing:but then you'll break me again  
Google: no I won’t I’ll be gentle I promise  
Mark:stop sexting and bing. Sleep. Now.  
Google: *looks over at Mark then back at Bing and gives him a peck on the cheek*  
Bing:ive been blessed*shuts down*  
*mark and google use the power of friendship to fix bing*  
~time skip~  
Google: aaaand done now he is repaired and will no longer lose oil *shakes Bing a little* time to wake up Bing  
Bing:*wakes up* Is it normal to see colors that the human eye cannot perceive?  
Google: yes and no..I must have done something wrong..This is gonna be weird Bing but I need you to stay still *he took Bing’s shirt off*  
Bing:wow there buddy movin a little fast aren't we?  
Google: Bing hush I am trying to fix you *he opened a panel on Bing’s chest before sighing* I see what I did wrong…  
Bing:how the fuck does my eyes connect with my chest?  
Google: most of your conrtol and other main parts including you seeing colors is mostly in your chest while in your head is mostly where you memory and a bunch of other wires and circuits are.. *he said as he fixed the problem* done *he closed the panel on Bing’s chest* is it better?  
Bing:your blue…  
Google: and you’re yellow  
Bing:no like you have a blue aura around you  
Google:...I didn’t mess anything up so...how?  
Bing:well I mean it’s not messing with anything it’s just new and different.  
Mark:oh ya they did not have the exact parts so I got upgraded parts.  
Bing:that would make sense i am one of the older models so they might not even make me parts.  
Google: yeah that is true they probably don’t make parts for you  
Bing:hehe just call me superbing!*bing smiles sheepishly  
*amy walks in thru the front door*  
Amy:aw man did i miss the party?  
Google: yes, sadly and even worse we have to go back to the apartment and make sure no one has died.  
Amy:aw man well I hope I can see you for longer next time  
Google:me to*helps bing up and help him walk towards the door*  
Amy:awwwww you guys are so cute together  
Bing:*embarrassed as fuuuck*FUCK YOU YOUR PASTEL PINK!   
Google: wait Bing what's Mark's?   
Bing:*looks at mark and back at google* garnet red  
Google: Ah I see  
Mark:that’s not even my birth stone  
Google: oh well   
Bing:thank you for the help*bing waved back as he and google were leaving*  
*google and bing make there way back to the apartment where they are met with an endless void of doom and death anti is halfway thru the ceiling, dark is on the floor reevaluation his existence while being covered in in coffee schneep is in the corner mumbling about the great turdale and iplier is nowhere to be found.*  
Google: we leave for an hour...and we come back to this…*he waves his hand towards the chaos*  
Anti:*thru the ceiling* 5!!!!! 5 HOURS!!!  
Bing:how did that even happen?  
Anti:ummm ok so the upstairs neighbours were making a ruckus i went up to ask if they could be quite they agreed and asked if they could make it up to me and i agreed and while i was walking i fell...they went to get help.  
Bing: ooh  
Google: *looks down at Dark then over at Schneep*  
Bing:ok well im not doing this. When we get back i want all of this fixed.*turns and drags google to the beach with him*  
Anti:SHIT!! DARK HELP ME GET OUT!!!*struggles and gets no response*DARKY IF YOU DO NOT GET OFF YOUR ASS AND HELP ME IM BREAKING UP WITH YOU!!!  
*Dark bolts up*  
Dark: coming  
*dark helps anti and schneep iplier comes back they all fix the apartment up with the power of drugs*  
~back to the androids~  
Google: alright Bing don’t fall again  
Bing:right cause i am doing this on purpose.  
Google:Well no need to be salty  
bing:*bing gave google a look that says “bitch wut?”*  
*google and bing have been on the beach trying to get bings legs to withstand his own weight. Sure its weird to see robots on the beach but google and bing did not care about what people thought. What mattered was that they were together.*   
Google: *wraps an arm around Bing* oh come on don’t be like that   
Bing:dont be stupid  
Google: I’m not being stupid  
Bing:just shut up and help me  
Google: alright  
*while they are having their fun the demons and docs try desperately to fix the hole in the roof*  
anti:SHIT HOW ARE WE GONNA FIX THIS?  
Dark: Anti calm down, we will find a way  
Anti:HOW COULD I? BING SCARES ME!  
Dark: how does Bing scare you?  
Anti:don’t patronize me  
Dark: fine I won’t...for now  
Anti: dark i know where you sleep.  
Dark: yeah well I know where you sleep to.   
*after about an hour they finally got it fixed, the upstairs neighbors moved out and the androids got back*  
Bing: so did you guys fix the problem?  
Anti:yes.*points to roof*  
Bing: alright *he looked up at the roof and walked fully into the house as Google followed behind him*


	8. Day 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This contains smut, like hardcore smut. My friend wrote it, not me.

*the day started out ok. The doctors got up and got their coffee and sat at the table, while drinking their coffee. Soon the androids and demons were up and talking. There was a moment of silence when they heard paper being dropped on the floor. Iplier went over and picked up the paper and walked back over to them*  
Iplier: it’s the mail..  
Schneep: oh?  
*iplier sets at the table and opens the envelope. His eyes widened and turned to Schneep*  
Iplier: do you know what this is?  
Schneep:its a letter you dip shit!  
Iplier: no shit sherlock but do you know what this letter is about!  
Schneep: our job...do you actually think that this fucker’s have a life and friends and who the fuck writes letters anymore other than professional business?  
Iplier: I did not aquire your sass Schneep...  
Schneep:BITCH YOU LOVE ME!  
Iplier: *sighs* yes I do  
Schneep:did we get the job?  
Iplier: yes we did.  
Schneep:*sarcastically* yaaaaaaaaay  
Iplier:oh hey look they gave us a complimentary bonus check…$100,000  
Anti:CaN yOu Go To A bAr? ImMa DeSpErAtE aLcOhOlIc.  
Dark: *looks over at Anti then at Iplier* yeah can we?  
Iplier:i am very disapointed but here take $2000 and go.  
Dark: ok *takes the $2000 and grabbed Anti’s hand*  
*anti and dark go to a bar at 8 in the morning*  
Dark: *orders a drink* so..how much should we spend here?  
Anti:AlL tHe MoNeY!!  
Dark: alright  
Bartender: your a little early aren't you?  
Anti:YeS, yEs We ArE.  
Dark: yep  
Bartender: hehe i like you, so what do you want  
Anti: 3 BlOoDy MaRyS 6 tEqUiLa ShOtS aNd- AcTuAlLy Do YoU hAvE vAqUiLa LiKe VoDkA aNd TeQuIlA mIxEd ToGeThEr?  
Bartender:yes…  
Anti:6- No 7 Of ThOsE  
Bartender:are you an alcoholic cause we can kick you out.  
Anti:No...I’m A dEmOn, It'S hArD fOr Me To GeT dRuNk.  
Dark: *nods* yes we are both demons so don’t question it..  
Bartender:oh ok *gives anti and dark what they want*  
Dark: *takes his drink and downs it*  
Anti: YoU cAn DoWn Me LiKe ThAt AnYtImE.*takes his shots*  
Dark: *he coughed cause he choked on his spit and looked over at Anti* ok..  
Anti: ThAtS gOnNa Be Me ToNiGhT.  
Bartender:are you two dating?  
Dark: Yes, yes we are  
(Schnep: *has war flash backs from the grocery store with the girl and Hhh-* No...)  
Bartender:you two are so cute together  
Dark: thank you  
Anti: CaN i HaVe YoUr NuMbEr…  
Bartender:....but…  
Anti: I lIkE yOu LeTs Be FrIeNdS.  
Bartender:ok?  
Dark:excuse him he’s weird  
*its already like 9 and dark is not even close to drunk and anti is buzzed*  
Bartender:its been 14 hours, i am off my round and you still aren't drunk.  
Anti:AyE tO bE fAiR i Am BuZzEd So YoU gOt SoMeThInG.  
Bartender:how do you even have money still?  
Dark:when i said i was going anywhere i was going and making bets, one time i went to the casino across the street.  
Bartender:i never understood why there was a bar across the street from a casino. Like would they have a bar inside?  
Dark:cheaper alcohol  
Bartender:oh that makes sense. I mean i don't want to brag buuuut we do have a the cheapest alcohol in a 30 mile radius. I’m just sayin we’re good and surprisingly we make good money to.  
Anti:DaRk...LeT’s NeVeR gO tO aNoThEr BaR  
Dark:ok anti  
Bartender:shit i gotta go, i have a tattoo scheduled. Bye have a good time hopefully i'll see you two soon.*grabs her stuff*  
Dark:tattoo? Boyfriend?  
Bartender:hehe no girlfriend. She’s actually been my tattoo artist for about 3 years now, we went to the same collage actually.bye!*and like that she's gone*  
New Bartender: hello! How are you gentlemen doing tonight?   
Anti: We HaVe BeEn HeRe SiNcE 8 tHiS mOrNiNg AnD wE aRe NoWhErE nEaR dRuNk. BuT yA wE’Re DoInG gReAt   
Dark: well we were gonna leave but I don’t know where we’ll go..  
New Bartender: well if you're looking for a quote on quote “good time” there is a club down the road.  
Anti: OhHhH tHaT sOuNdS fUn CoMe On LeT's Go*anti practically drags dark to the club*  
Dark: *just allows Anti to drag him there*  
*they party hard at the club and after awhile anti being anti started getting pretty sexual to dark*  
Anti: DaDdY i looooove youuuuuuuu  
Dark:i love you to.  
Anti:did you know they had pleasure rooms here? Maybe we should go occupy one.  
Dark:ok  
Anti:what?  
dark:*looks anti in the eyes* o.k.*dark starts walking to the stairs that lead to the rooms, turning back to face anti only to see him standing there confused as fuck.* you coming?  
*anti shook his head and fast walked to dark. Dark lead the way to a room in the far back cause they are going to make some fucking noise. Anti walked in first. The walls were neon purple as to mach the led aesthetic of the club, the bed was white with black pillows, leds everywhere. Dark closed the door locking it.*  
Dark:are sure about this?  
Anti:well you already locked the door so  
Dark:ya that was a pretty stupid question  
Anti:you may be stupid but your my stupid...daddy  
Dark:*smirks* you fucking cunt*pins anti to the bed and kisses his lips, anti’s knee pressing against darks bulge causing dark to moan*you just really love annoying people don’t you?*dark attacks antis neck. Anti tugged at darks shirt practically begging the man. Dark giggles and took off his shirt then antis. Antis hands gilded against darks body,feeling everything. Dark on the other hand held onto anti as if he was a precious souvenir that could break at any second. They broke for air and as they were breathing anti started unbuttoning darks pants, anti got on his knees and pulled darks boxers down revealing his easily 6in cock spring to life.*  
Anti:shit will that even fit?*he looked up at dark*  
Dark: well there's only one way to find out *dark grabbed anti by the hair and started guiding anti to his penis. Anti licked and played with the member before wrapping his whole mouth around it and started sucking. Antis head twisting and sucking for the pleasure of his other. Dark threw his head back taking deep breaths as he guided antis head. When dark got close to cuming he curld in and held antis head,causing anti to be forced to swallow the cum. Anti was left drooling spit and cum breathing heavily* oh shit sorry anti are you ok?*dark asked cleaning antis face a little anti just looked at dark and practically pounced on him making out with the demon*  
Anti:more*anti whispered*  
Dark:what  
Anti:give me more daddy dark  
Dark:*dark smirked* as you wish* dark flipped anti and practically ripped his pants and underwear off, leaving anti fully naked anti wrapped his hands around darks neck. Dark positioned himself and just slid in not giving anti any time to adjust*  
Anti:DARK! *anti hit dark but dark just continued thrusting into anti’s butthole, anti’s glitches going crazy* DARK STOP IT HURTS!  
dark:*still thrusting* good now you know how i feel when you seduce me in public.*Dark rammed himself into anti. Antis nails are now clewing into darks back and his butthole is bloody but he is loving every second of this, darks dominant passion filling anti. What was once his screams of pain are now moans of pleasure. Dark ruthless thrusting now bruising antis butt, antis clawing now drawing so much blood it could make you loopy. The room is filled with sweat, moans, blood, bruises, and two demons making sweet sweet love.* Anti im gonna cum*dark grunts out through his thrusting.*  
Anti:i-i k-know-w d-dark-ky, c-cu-m i-ns-id-de m-me*anti whins*  
*dark cums and continues to thrust making sure anti cums. After awhile anti came as well*  
*they cleaned up the best they could and left.*  
Anti:dark?  
Dark:hmm?  
Anti:why did you continue? You could have stopped after you came i would have been fine.  
Dark:i just wanted to be sure you enjoyed it as much as me and plus, i love you, i wanted to make you happy. For now let's get back home.  
Anti:that's easy for you to say. Your ass isn't bleeding  
Dark:your back isn't bleeding  
Anti: touche  
*anti and dark get home and when they open the door they are met with the docs and androids*   
Google: *looks up at the demons* your vital signs are high..are you two bleeding?  
Bing:dark you are greenish and anti your hue is purplish  
Iplier:DID YOU TWO FUCK?!   
Anti: ...yes…  
Schneep: did you use protection?  
Dark:...no…  
Schneep:your dead to me  
Iplier: Schneep no..  
Schneep: schneep yes, your going up for adoption.  
Iplier: *gasp* Schneep he is our son, how could you do this to him?! *he hugged Dark*  
Dark:but i love him  
Iplier: *looked back over at Schneep* Schneep?


	9. Day 9

*schneep and iplier were the first ones up and out since they had work next was bing and google, anti and dark stayed asleep since they had so much pain. Suddenly There was several knocks on the door. Google got up and answered the door*  
Google: hel- Wilford?  
Wilford: let me in now  
Google: alright *moves away from the door so Wilford can walk in* why are y-you here?  
Wilford: oh you know just hanging out- can i use your bathroom?  
Google:um ok*google closes the door*  
Wilford:great thanks *runs to the bathroom.  
Bing: WHO’S H-HERE GOOGLE?  
Google: W-Wilford!  
Bing: Alright!  
*soon there was another knock on the door this time a lot harder*  
Door: this is the police, we have reason to believe you are hiding a fugitive!  
*google opens the door to see a balding man in his late 30s, wearing a detective outfit*  
Google:hello sir y-you say w-we have a fugi-itive? How much tro-ouble did anti-i get in th-his time?  
Anti:*from the couch* FuCk YoU!!!!  
Detective: wh- no no let me start again, i am detective abe i am searching for a willford*holds up a picture of willford* have you seen him?  
Willford*comes out of the bathroom and walks towards the door only to see abe holding up a picture of willford* awwwwww are you a fan?*takes out pen and signs picture*  
Abe: *stares at wilford* sir...you do know who I am right?  
Willford:oh yaaa you were chasing me.  
Abe: yeaah and then you know why I am here right?  
Willford: are you gonna chase me some more?  
Abe: might as well *he tried to come into the house to chase after wilford*  
willford:*shakes his finger* ah ah ah you don't have a warrant, you can't just barge in here without a warrant.  
Abe: *sighs and stops trying* fine   
Wilford:buuuuut i dont see why you cant just come in and hang out for abit. Right google?  
Google:dont wreck t-the house an-nd no tryi-ing to take w-wilford to jail whil-le he is und-der this roof-f.  
Abe: never?  
Google: ever  
Abe: alright *he slowly walked into the house glaring at wilford*  
Wilford: come on abey why the long face?  
Abe: what happened to them*abe asked completely ignoring wilford and referring to dark and anti whom were sleeping on the couch*  
Google: th-hey had to-oo much s-sex  
Abe: oh…ok…*he looked away from the demons*  
Bing: *walks over to them* Google...W-Wilford who is t-this? *he pointed at Abe*  
Wilford: oh thats abe  
Bing: t-tan...he is-s tan bro-own  
Google: Bing...he-e came here t-to take Wilf-ford  
Bing: *hugs Wilford and backs away with him* noo he c-can’t take hi-iiim..  
Abe: what does he mean tan? I am nowhere near tan.   
Bing: oh your-r aura arou-und you i-is Tan  
Google: he got ne-ew upgrades tha-at allow him t-to see aura’s aro-ound us  
Abe: that is weird but whatever.  
Wilford: Abe guess what? Do you remember this face?*points to dark but abe ignores wilford* abe look!*ignored again* abe?*willford stood there silent before striking an idea he ran outside* oh abe*he sang finally getting abes attention*  
Abe:what is it?  
Willford: come on I’m bored, come get me. Or you’ll lose me. *willford giggled before running. Abe chased him. As wilford ran he started to question, why did he get so mad abe was ignoring him?*  
*Google watched the two making sure Abe actually didn’t catch Wilford but then again if he did Wilford will sneak away again like he did many times before. Wilford ran back into the house still questioning why he got mad that Abe was ignoring him as Abe walked up to the front door*  
Abe: why did you do that if you were gonna come back?  
Wilford: I wanted attention, now look at it!*he said pointing to dark*  
Abe:ok I get it ya it’s Markiplier...wait.  
Dark:ExCuSe Me!!!!! I aM dArKiPlIeR yOu IgNoRaNt FuCk!!  
Abe: sorry! Sorry…so if your darkiplier um where's mark?  
Wilford:remember adey here they are a separate being. This is not our mark.  
Ade:*sighs* ya i guess you're right, wait why did you want to show me him if he wasn't anyone important to me, no offence.  
Dark:no your fine.  
Wilford:i...i don’t know, i guess it was cool sense he looked like him.  
Abe:you are a strange one wilford...but i guess your fine.  
Wilford:does that mean you’ll stop chasing me?  
Abe:well even if i caught you i can't arrest you because there is no evidence that you did anything wrong here...so ya i guess your off the hook.  
*wilford steps outside and looks over at abe only to be met with a man looking back at him, kind of disappointed.*  
Wilford: ‘he really has stopped, i can’t believe it! I’m a free man!...Why does it feel so lonely?’  
Abe: you ok there buddy?  
Wilford: yeah just it’s gonna get really boring  
Abe: you actually liked me chasing you around?  
Wilford: Yeah it just gave me something to do  
Bing: just ki-iss already!  
*As Wilford and Abe go to leave, Dark yelled to them* if you need a place to stay the apartment is always available!  
*Schneep and Iplier soon get back and they go to bed except for the demons cause they slept most of the day*


	10. Day 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut and there's two in this chapter

*Anti was sitting on the floor, folding the laundry, that was clean, and putting them in piles for each of his friends in the apartment till he came upon one of Dark’s many tuxes. He smirked and put it on as he giggled* I’m in McR nOw! LoOk At Me I’m SoOoOoOoO fAnCy! *he giggled. schneep walked in only to laugh at antis little stunt.*  
Schneep: so what if dark walked in on you instead of me?*he asked laughing to himself*  
Anti:*anti paused* He WoUlD rAm My AsS….BuT iTs Ok CaUsE hE, gOoGlE, aNd IpLiEr WeNt OuT tO cHeCk On WiLfOrD. WaNt To JoIn?  
*schneep shrugged*  
Schneep: sure  
*Schneep pulled on Iplier’s lab coat, it was almost his size but the sleeves where a little big* it iz quite comfy *and about that time Bing came into the room*  
Bing: what are yo-ou two d-doing?  
Schneep: pulling on Dark’s and Iplier’s clothes...wanna join us? *he looked up at Bing*  
*Bing nodded and took off his shirt, pulling on Google’s shirt, the shirt was over sized and bings shoulder slipped out from the side* beep boop I’m-m a rob-bot, bitch.  
anti:*burst out laughing* BITCH YOU ARE ONE!!!!!!  
Bing: I KNOW T-THAT MAKES IT-T EVEN FUN-NNIER!!  
*Anti and bing laugh their asses of when schneep got an idea*  
Schneep: why don’t we surprise them? You know give them a little treat wink wonk*schneep winked*  
Anti: YoU kNoW yOu CaN dO tHaT bUt My AsS sTiLl HuRtS fRoM lAsT tImE sO iMmA tAkE a BrEaK.  
*Bing nodded* sounds li-ike a good id-dea Schneep for t-the two o-of us.  
Schneep: boy can you even fuck?  
*anti laughed* OH SHIT SCHNEEP YOU DONT JUST ASK PEOPLE THAT!!  
Bing: yes I can fu-uck, I am mod-deled after a h-human male after-rall  
Anti: WeLl I gUeSs Me AnD dArK cOuLd Do BaCk ThAt BaR wHiLe YaLl ArE gEtTiNg YoUr FuCk On.  
Bing: a-alright just don’t g-get to the point wh-here you two f-fuck again.  
Anti:i will bet you, we will not fuck.  
Bing: alright, bet.  
*anti took off the tux and finished the laundry, schneep and bing left there things on and went about their daily duties. Pretty soon dark, google, and iplier came back.*  
Anti:great your here ive been wanting to go to that bar we went to last time but i forgot where it was.*anti dragged dark out while winking and schneep and bing.*  
~~~~schneeps side~~~~  
*schneep chuckled at anti’s excuse and looked at iplier. Iplier was just standing there confused.*  
Iplier: schneepy, babe what was that?*iplier turned towards schneep and just gasped* now i understand…  
schneep:Roleplay?*schneep asked with a sheepish smile*  
Iplier:yes.  
*schneep giggled at ipliers responce*  
Schneep:ok, come on*schneep motioned to the bedroom while walking towards it.*  
*Iplier followed after Schneep as they went in. Schneep closed the door behind him as he smirked* so doctah~ *he grabbed onto Iplier’s shoulder. Iplier blushed as he grabbed onto Schneep’s hips, pulling him closer*  
Iplier: yes nurse?~ *he growled in his ear*  
*Schneep bit his lip as he tried to not moan because of Iplier’s voice*  
iplier: are you sure you not the patient cause i've been checkin you up and down.*iplier and schneep both laughed*  
Schneep:i love you and your shitty jokes*schneep whispered into ipliers ear* now…*schneep sat on the bed* want a closer inspection?  
Iplier:yes*iplier growled walking closer to schneep*  
*schneep giggled and wrapped his arms around ipliers neck* im all yours doc.*iplier smirked and began kissing and nibbling at schneep’s neck. iplier put his knee on the bed to get a better angle and schneep scooted back some, iplier took this chance to push schneep down so that he is laying on his back while ipler is on top. Iplier took off his shirt to reveal a finely toned body, sure no six pack but it was good enough for schneep.iplier bent down and kissed and bit on schneep’s skin, lifting schneeps shirt and moving the lab coat out of the way. Iplier trailed down schneeps belly and stopped at his himline.*  
Ipler:schneep you have 5 seconds to tell me weather or not to stop.*iplier looked up at schneep*  
Schneep:do it.  
*Iplier grabbed onto Schneep’s pants and pulled them down to reveal his member. Schneep looked away only to take in a deep breath when Iplier leaned down and licked the tip. Iplier put his member into his mouth,sucking and licked as Schneep’s hand found his hair, curling his fingers in it. Iplier moaned softly, sending vibrations up the shaft, making Schneep moan. Iplier bobbed his head slowly to tease Schneep.*   
Schneep: Iplier please..  
*Iplier popped his head off* what Schneep? *he kissed the tip of the other’s member*   
Schneep: Iplier more..  
*Iplier nodded as he put Schneep’s member back in his mouth, sucking and bobbing his head. Schneep ran his fingers through Iplier’s hair, trying hard not to grab onto his hair. Iplier bobbed his head faster as Schneep moaned louder,grabbing Iplier’s hair, lightly tugging on it. Iplier moaned at the pulling, sending more vibrations up his member. Schneep pushed Iplier’s head down, making Iplier take all of him in his mouth, making him gag. Iplier continued to bob his head, to please the other. Schneep soon came with a loud moan and no warning. Iplier swallowed it before he pulled his head off of Schneep’s member with a wet popping sound. He looked up at Schneep, to see him panting, his eyes half lidded.* Is my patient enjoying himself? *Schneep nodded as Iplier chuckled* good. *Iplier sat up and started to slowly take off his pants as he watched Schneep’s facial expression change, causing him to chuckle* like what you see?  
Schneep: y-yes *he bit his lip before he ran his hands down Iplier’s chest to his stomach*  
*iplier placed his hand on schneep’s head as schneep kissed ipliers belly*  
Iplier:oh no, see your the patient, that means i have to help you.*iplier pushed schneep down before crawling over to schneeps face and began kissing the germans face hole. Schneep tugged at the hem of ipliers underwear moaning into the kiss. Iplier separated and chuckled* you are one desperate bitch aren't ya?  
Schneep:fuck you.  
Iplier:no thats my job.*ilpier chuckled and pulled down his tidy widys to reveal his pee pee...i am so proud of myself right now. Iplier lowered himself and looked at schneep. His face conveying lust and fear, iplier went down and kissed schneeps face.* dont worry, i would never hurt you.*iplier reassured schneep and slid himself in. schneep gasped at the pain, tears now threatening to invade his eyes. Iplier shushed schneep.* shhhhhh it ok, your ok, dont cry shhhhhh.  
Schneep:just…. Go, i'll get used to it  
*iplier hesitantly moved gaining a small gasp from schneep.*  
Iplier: you ok?  
Schneep:yes just go please*schneeps tears stream down his face, iplier whips them away*  
Iplier:are you sure  
Schneep:yes. Go as fast and hard as you need, just go please  
*iplier sighed knowing it was the only way to help schneep. He took a deep breath and thrust into schneep ignoring the gasps and hisses of pain. Eventually schneeps pain was replaced with pleasure and he was moaning ipliers name begging for him to go faster. Ipliers pace increased, his hips colliding with schneeps. Schneeps moans were interrupted by ipliers lips. Iplier kissed and licked schneeps mouth, causing his thrusts to get sloppy. Iplier grabbed and pumped schneeps member, causing schneep to moan into the kiss. Iplier seperated*  
Iplier:i love you  
Schneep:i love you to *he moaned out*  
*ipliers sloppy thrusts were replaced by controlled hard thrusts*  
Iplier:your close arent you?*iplier groaned into schneeps ear only setting schneep off more. Schneeps only response was gasps and moans, but somehow iplier deciphered this and chuckled.*good.  
*iplier thrust faster and harder, schneeps moans and iplier grunts filled the air. The stench of sweat and cum along with the low grunts of ipliers pleasure set schneep so far off the edge that he didnt even warn iplier he was going to cum, he just kind of moaned and let it out.but that did not stop iplier, no iplier only went harder and faster. Soon iplier came as well after schneep had came like 15 fucking times. Iplier pulled out and laid on the bed next to schneep. They didnt even say a word, there heavy eyes along with the sunset and each others sharp tired breathes caused them to drift off to sleep in each others arms.*   
~aw that ending was adorable, now onto the androids~  
*google looked back at bing realizing what exactly he was wearing. Google and bing watched as schneep and iplier went to the bedroom.*  
Google:were you trying to seduce me?  
*bing started to blush, he nodded sheepishly, to embarrassed to look at google. Google stepped forward and lifted bings chin*  
Google:if you would like to have sexual intercorse with this android you can do so simply by saying “google sex” and imply where you would like to fuck.  
Bing:thats a function?  
Google:you have no idea how many people fuck a google unit every day. Honestly the data is quite concerning  
Bing:ok well then um...google sex in the guest room.*bing commanded. Googles expression changed and he lifted bing up kissing him and started  
walking to the guest room. Only breaking the kiss to put bing on the bed. Google lifted his shirt and walked closer to bing. Bing put his hands on googles chest. Google stopped and looked at bing.*  
Google:is something the matter?  
Bing:no just, your going alittle fast.  
Google:would you like for me to go slower?  
Bing: um, yes?  
google:ok*google bent down and kissed bings lips passionately and licked bings bottom lip asking for permission, bing giggled and denied the plea only for google to retort with groping bings groin and brushing his fingers against bings balls through his pants causing bing to moan allowing google to enter his mouth, his tongue trailing bings mouth as if he were looking for treasure. Google seperated* bing, would you like passionate sex or get to the point?*google asked*  
Bing:what do you want?  
*google paused then smirked evilly*   
Google: just dont scream to loud.*google said, scaring bing a little while at the same time exciting him, bing wrapped his arms around googles neck*  
Bing:come at me*bing whispered into googles ear. Google chuckled and kissed bing and picked bing up and scooted bing up to make room for himself. Google and bing still in the kiss google took off bings pants and underwear. Googles hand gliding on bings erect member causing shivers to go down bings spine. Bing moaned into the kiss.* google...im sensitive, be careful*bing whined, google only growled and grabbed onto bings member*  
Google:i know *he stated and pumped bings member. Bing threw his head back breathing heavily. Google took the chance to attack bings neck. He licked, kissed, and bit at bings neck. Bings heavy breathing turned into desperate moans. Google detached himself from bings neck and let go of bings member, bing whined but when he saw that google was unbuttoning his pants bing quickly quieted down. Google pulled off his pants and underwear revealing a 6 inch member twitching and dripping at the tip with precum. Bing blushed at the sight and looked up at the dominant android*suck it*google commanded grabbing onto bings hair and pulling him closer to his member. Bing looked up at google and just smirked*  
bing:kinky…*bing grabbed a hold of googles member, licking the precum off the tip and chuckled at the slight gasp he got in return. Bing licked from the bottom of googles shaft all the way to the tip. He kissed, licked, and nibbled at googles member, earning groans and gasps from google. *  
google:..suck…*google growled and tightened his grip on bings hair. Bing moaned at googles voice but didnt not do as said. Google looked down at bing and tugged at his hair to make bing look at him. Bing moaned then laughed.* what?why are you laughing?  
bing:harder…*bing whispered gaining a look of confusion from google*  
Google:you like that?  
Bing:you judging?*bing retorted*  
Google:no just didn’t expect that from you.*google luaghed a little*you are strange bing.  
Bing: oh you love me*bing stated before going back to googles cock and swirling his tongue around the tip then put it all in his mouth. Bing bobbed his head on googles member, slightly drooling, google noticed the drool and tried to whip as much away as he could without disturbing bing. Bing looked up at google and smiled the best he could with a fucking dick in his mouth, google chuckled at this act. Google ran his hand through bings hair causing bing to moan mid suck, the vibrations not effecting google he just chuckled and pulled on bings hair causing a moan to erupt from bings throat.*  
Google:your pain and pleasure receptors are very fucked...   
*bing stopped and looked at google with the most innocent face a person who just got done suck another's cock could have and asked*is that bad?  
google:*google laughed and cupped bings face*of course not...now continue, tonight your my slut.*suddenly google yanked bing back to his member. Bing opened his mouth and sucked. Google was a moaning/groaning mess and right before he was about to cum he stopped bing by yanking bings head away for his member. Bing whined at the loss when he was suddenly picked up and placed on googles lap. Google connected there lips, dragging one hand in bings hair and the other traising bings body like he was some kind of art piece. Google seperated from the passionate kiss* hands and knees...now*he commanded and bing did as told. Bing got on his hands and knees, his ass facing google, and a red face facing the wall.(i love that wall) google positioned himself at bings butt hole and slid in earning a moan from him. Google chuckled and thrust into bing. Faster and harder with every thrust google held bings ass in his hands occasionally slapping his bum bum. Bings moans got louder with every thrust. Suddenly googles hand trailed down bings back, meeting with bings hair. Google grabbed onto bings hair and brought bing up so that googles other arm could wrap around bings waist. Holding tightly google continued thrusting. There moans, grunts, and groans laced the air around them. The only thing bing could see was a slurry of orange and blue, the pleasure blurring his vision.* bing…*google growled into bings ear earning a gasp and a light shock from bing*...im gonna…*google bit down on bings shoulder gaining a pleasure filled moan from bing*  
Bing:me to...h-hey google,cum with me*bing begged google*  
Google:of course*google returned before biting and sucking on bings shoulder. Soon they both came. Once they were done bing and google got up to do laundry(again) sense they gosh darned fucked up the sheets.  
~~~~~to da demons~  
*back down at the bar anti and dark are talking to the bartender lady with her girlfriend.*  
Anti:wait so your telling me that you*points to the bartenders girlfriend* were actually her *points to bartender* toter?! Darky this is the most amazing thing ive heard all day,and i was just listening to theat guy over there as to why his girlfriend left him…FOR A BEE!(bee movie reference)  
Dark:that was very strange.  
Bartender:says the demons!  
*the room was silent.*  
Bartenders girlfriend: there demons?  
Anti:i know cool huh?  
Bartender:look, i know what your thinking. They're not dangerous.  
*the bartender frantically explains*  
Dark: well im not gonna lie, we can be dangerous.  
Bartenders girlfriend:babe, im not sure. Wouldn't that be a sin?  
Bartender: i mean ya, i guess. Babe you know i dont read the bible  
Bartenders girlfriend: I know...how about, you can hang out with them and ill leave, but as soon as something bad happens your out. Promise?  
Bartender: ...promise. I love you, i should have thought about you before i brought you here.  
Bartenders girlfriend: its ok, you were just really excited.*she collects her things and kisses the bartenders forehead. And left* love you! It was nice to meat you two!*she said as she left.*  
*the room was silent.*  
Anti:welp, she handled that very well considering how religious she is.  
Bartender:what? Really?  
Dark: oh ya, you don't know how many people break up or even divorce because of religious differences.  
Bartender: well, i guess im lucky to have such a chill girlfriend.   
Anti: keep her. If you let her slip from your delicute, beautiful hands i will physically FIGHT YOU!  
*the bartender looked at him confused and scared*  
Dark: what he is trying to say is, she is special and why do not wish to get in the way of your relationship.  
bartender:*she sighed and giggled a bit before looking at at dark and anti* thanks, i would die if i lost her.  
Anti:hey, dont worry. We will make sure you and her are both safe.  
*the bartender looked at anti with tears, hope, and slight confusion in her eyes*  
Bartender:why? We just met, and she doesn't like you  
Dark: you are our friend. She is your girlfriend. We are sworn to protect you and the one who you love most. Your business is now our business.  
Anti:allow me to translate, you are our friend...there is no escape and we will protect you with our lives…  
*the bartender laughed*  
Bartender:thanks guys, what did i do to deserve you?  
Dark:summoned a demon?*dark joked*  
*anti, dark and the bartender all hung out some more tell it got late then they all left. Dark and anti made back to the apartment to be met with the smell of sweat and cum. Only seeing bing folding sheets while google made dinner.*  
Anti: where's the docs?  
Bing:bedroom. Sleeping.  
Dark: hmm. Have fun you two?  
Google:it was...interesting  
Bing:he broke my ass and now we have to go to marks at some point.  
anti:HA NOW YOU KNOW HOW FEEL!  
Dark:your still hurting?  
Anti:shut up darky. Still HHHHHHA!!


	11. Day 11

*it's a cold snowy day, the docs have been excused for the snow. if they walk outside they would be dick deep in snow*

Anti: I want hot coco

Dark: we don’t have any Anti

Anti: Then let’s get some

Dark: We can’t the snow is to deep

Anti: Fuck the snow

Dark: I don't know if I should be concerned or excited?

Google: I’d say both

Anti:what if we do a spiderman thingy?

Dark: Do you have a string?

Anti:...no…

Dark: Then that option is off the table

Anti: we could surf on the table

bing:I don't know if that was the smartest thing i've heard all week or the dumbest

Google: Most likely the dumbest thing

Anti: fuck off it was a good idea!!! What do you got mr.metal ass?!!!!!!!!!????????!!!!!!!????????

Google: Alright, go pull on all our coats and then come back out here

Bing: i mean we could just go it would be faster, we don't freeze, and we have good memories so just tell us what you want and we'll get it.

Google: Or that, we could go

Bing:heh who thinks faster now?

Google: Shush *he crossed his arms*   
Bing:*chuckles to himself* lets go you literal hunk of metal

Google: Alright alright

*bing and google head out leaving Anti, Dark, Schneep, and Iplier at home. Schneep was sitting on the couch, bummed out that he can’t go to work while Iplier comforts him.* 

Schneep: Anti create another hole in the roof or trash the house or something so I can work!

Anti: And get Bing on my ass? No way

Dark: I’ll be on your ass

*Wilford suddenly appears* 

Wilford:miss me?

Anti: not really

Wilford: Awe why not?

Anti:your annoying

Wilford: no im not! Abby tell them there wrong!

Abe:well you can be annoying sometimes

Wilford:*le gasp* how dare you i thought we were friends!

Abe: ...are we though...i mean you pretty much ruined my life with your little dimension trick

Wilford: it was a game! A joke even!

Abe: well a pretty damn annoying joke/game

Wilford:*blows raspberry at abe* meanie

Anti: is there a reason you guys are here?

Willford:bored.

Abe: He kept annoying me until I brought him down here

Schneep: that makes more sense

Dr.iplier:well the bots are out getting some stuff like hot coco

Willford:*le gasp* Abe can we get some?!?*wilford exclaimed*

Abe: sure, sure but wont they get cold? Like wouldn't they overheat?

Anti:google said they would be fine and no one knows them like themselves

*Dark nodded in agreement* They do have a way to keep themselves from overheating

Abe:oh ok

Wilford: obey 

Abe:*sighs* what wilford

Wilford: want to play a game?

Abe: sure

Wilford:*looks to the others* do you want to join?

*anti, dark, schneep, and iplier all join the game. Soon the bots came back and they all played games while drinking hot coco*


End file.
